Kensei Ma
Kensei Ma (馬 剣星, Ma Kensei) is the lecherous master of all Chinese Kenpō, though he prefers to fight using soft forms. He is currently the second oldest of the six masters of Ryōzanpaku. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction arc' Kensei is first shown popping up from under a tatami mat in Shigure's room, taking pictures of her undergarments. He effortlessly catches the shuriken she throws in his hands and mouth (in the anime, he dodges around them just as easily). He first charges Kenichi 20000 Yen a month, but Kenichi's inability to pay forces him to decrease it to 10000 Yen, and finally to 5000. Upon hearing Kenichi's anger at being defeated by Tsukuba and wanting to pay him back, Kensei decides to teach him techniques as well, though, like the other masters, is very careful about this as doing so will drag Kenichi into the dark world of martial arts they so often went through in their previous years. He implants his first skill, Ugyuu Haitou, to Kenichi, demonstrating its use by catching Miu's kick and rubbing his head under her breasts, something Kenichi also manages to imitate shortly after seeing its use. Kensei's teachings see further use as he teaches Kenichi a windmill-like move and orders him to walk around the whole town doing that. This move demonstrates its use against the Kicker Koga, who falls upon being hit by Kenichi's punch. 'Disciple Plans Arc' Kensei arrives just as Takeda rescues Kenichi from Tsuji and his thugs, destroying the bridge on which the thugs tried to run and cutting off their means of chase. When Kenichi is informed of the master-disciple training that would ensue from the next level of his teachings and is dubious of taking them up, Kensei convinces him to do so as it would allow him to further develop his relationship with Miu. During this period, Kensei teaches him the Sotenshu and the principle of punching as "sending ones fist out so that it feels like it's going to fly off". The latter principle later goes to use into Kenichi's Mubyoshi. 'Siegfried Arc' When Kensei goes on a trip to find his brother, Sōgetsu, Kenichi follows and the two eventually tag along. When arriving at his destination, they run into''' Renka', Kensei's daughter and attacks her father to bring him home but escapes. Just as Renka is about to be killed by Sōgetsu, Kensei arrives and saves her. He tells Kenichi to leave, but he refuses and then engages combat with his brother. Though Kensei recieved a powerful blow, he dealt Sōgetsu a more powerful blow and wins, but the building starts to go on fire. Sōgetsu wishes to leave and die as a martial artist, but Kenichi tries to save him, but gets thrown back into the elevator so he won't die with him. The two go home with Renka angry that he escaped again. Renka would later follow them to Ryōzanpaku after Uncle Hakubi told her from getting too drunk. She threatened to tell her mother about this place if he left. She decided to stay for a while to win Kenichi's affection and take her home to China, causing Miu to get jealous. When they went to the pool, Kensei would train Kenichi to climp up the water slide after seeing Miu go up it, the two would push to reach her first. After Renka's fellow workers would come to take her back, Kensei would make her appologize for the trouble she caused them and she would go home. 'Final Clash arc He assists Akisame in healing Siegfried and Kisara after their fights with Ragnarok. Kensei is later seen watching Kenichi's battle with '''Ryuto and comments at his imitation that he doesn't say "Chowa" as often as Kenichi's imitation implies. He later stops Ogata from stopping the battle, along with the other masters of Ryōzanpaku and later congratulates Kenichi's victory over Ryuto. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Spark Arc' When Kensei decided to visit his uncle he heard of Li Tenmon possibly being associated with Yami. He was shocked to hear that he had a daughter and Yami had a disciple group called YOMI. He arrived in time to save Kenichi and his friends from Tenmon's wrath and defeated him. He and the other masters would ask Kenichi if he wanted to quit Ryōzanpaku due to the dangers that await him. When Kenichi would refuse due to his anger of how Yami forces kind people like Li Raichi to fight, all the masters would state how proud they are that he's their disciple. 'DofD Tournament Arc' During the D of D Tournament, Kensei would accompany the others to the island from knowledge that a Yami member would be their and hearing that his brother might still be alive. When Kenichi and Miu fought against Kaku and his team and when he insulted Kensei, Kenichi actually wanted him to insult him more and comically rambled on about how Kensei is such a bad pervert by ditching him when they spy on Miu and Shigure, selling him magazines that are either of Tochumaru posing or sumo's and how he's just "draging Ryōzanpaku's name in the mud, leaving Kensei very depressed. However, Kenichi would state that despite all that, he never doubted his teaching methods and is proud that he's his master and won't let him be insulted and all the female's in the audience would throw things at Kensei calling him the "enemy of all women". Kensei feels that Kaku can still change deep down and after Kenichi beats him, he tends to Kaku and his teammates' wounds. He gives them his symbol for the Phoenix Martial Artists Alliance as his gift to them and says that when Kaku, Chou, and Yo become stronger proposes that they see him again. He leaves Kaku and his team than as Kaku crys while his team cheers him up by saying that they are still a team no matter what. This makes Kensei feel that Kaku will become a better person in time. He assists with the attack on the island and has all the Yami associates arrested and congradulates Kenichi's win against Sho Kano. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' When Kenichi would get a letter from Yami, Kensei would find it and take the place as the master to fight Diego and Renka would find out and take the place of the disciple to fight Rachel due to Kenichi unable to hurt women (and in an attempt to wow him). The two arrive on a cruise ship and prepare to fight unaware that Kenichi and Miu followed them after finding out what was in the letter. In the fight against Diego Carlo, the Angry 'Steel' Fist, Ma emerges as the winner after some difficulty. Much of the first part of the match involves Ma staying still while Diego runs around him. Neither attack each other because of the lack of openings in either opponent, causing the audience to boo them. Ma rages at the audience for acting like children when its members demand to see some carnage. He also casts sideways glances at Rachel every time she is exposed by Renka. When Renka gets exposed, Ma counterattacks Diego, who expects Ma to be distracted by his daughter. Ma is then kept in the air by his opponent, as Diego claims that Lucha Libre can defeat anything in the air. Ma grimly notes that Diego was so strong that "he couldn't hold back", using a scrub to rip apart Diego's muscles. Later, Ma reaches the ground and uses his signature move to defeat the wrestler, saying that earth belongs to Chinese Kung Fu. He refuses to kill him and says he'll go to Big Lock and the others go home after the bomb is disarmed and is a little upset when Renka accidently kicked Kenichi when her top came undone from her fight. 'Okinawa Arc' He and other Ryōuzanpaku members enter a American war base under Yami's control upon vacationing to Okinawa. The elder distracts the soldiers while the rest of the masters approach the main building. Later he is seen "battling" Akisame with Jankenpon to decide which one gets to fight Kyoken no Iyazoi, as initially, Akisame wanted to take on the one with the more elegant style while Ma would take the rougher one, but Ma's realization of the elegant samurai's true gender and his desire to use his "Ma-style Restriction Technique" on her puts him in conflict with Akisame. With the last of his resolution in his last move in Jankenpon, Ma turns his "paper" into "rock", defeating Akisame and allowed to pick the female samurai as his opponent at the cost of the use of his right arm. The use of only one arm quickly turns against Ma, as his new opponent expresses only the eagerness to cut him up. Ma receives a few minor cuts while ripping off his opponent's skirt and stripping her of her bra without taking off the armor first, and folds the two articles of clothing on the floor in a perverted manner, much to the distaste of his opponent. After she strips off her armor, she tries to attack him, but Ma breaks her helmet while she cuts his hat in two. Draping his robe around her shoulders, he explains that he intended to break the armor around her heart, and easily smashes her against the wall with his left hand during the blackout. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' After returning home, Kensei and the other masters had to leave due to the police having been around their home and Ryōzanpaku was dibanded for the time being. Later, they return home in time to see Miu having kissed Kenichi on the cheek and stopping the Elder from attacking Kenichi. 'Titan Arc' Kensei is seen teaching Kenichi a new technique, but is then interupted from hearing the discovery of another Yami base. As Miu's ki gets the better of her again, the elder asks him to train Miu is some skills to help control her ki better. Following the discovery of a Yami base, Kensei and the other masters head out to the base with Kenichi and the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, they have the youngsters stay for their safety. They arrive fighting Ogata's men and Kensei notes how Ogata raised them well and the all split up to find Ogata. He later regroups with the others noting that he was never in the castle. He returns home to help Kenichi train and as Apachai reveals he learned how to do laundry, Kensei comments it was a "secret training" and that he even wanted to stop him at some points and then starts crying tears of joy that Apachai can finally do chores, much to Miu's happiness. Later at night, Kensei and the other masters listen's to the elders story about Tanaka's past and is shocked and angry after discovering Ogata didn't just murder his master, but also Tanaka's wife and unborn child. 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' After the battle between the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi, the masters begin to worry about how Kenichi was effected by Tanaka's death at the hands of Ogata, but Kenichi returns ready to begin his training, which surprises them all. A couple of days later, the masters talk about the subject of how Tanaka's fight with Ogata was unavoidable, and how they need to find a way to help Kenichi and his friends with their fight against the weapon users of Yami. They all agreed that they would eventually fight the weapon division on a frequent basis, which is when Shigure comes up with a plan for helping the Shinpaku Alliance, a plan which she calls the "Shigure-chan Special". A week later, at Ryozanpaku, Kensei and the others are visited by Inspector Honmaki and are shocked to hear how he and the entire police must guard Yami at a governmental institution prompting Kensei to remark that while Big Lock is still active there is a changing of the government on the inside. Regardless, he and the other masters are all determined to put them away in Big Lock. The next day, as all the masters prepare for their battle against yami and the government, the other masters decide to leave Shigure with Kenichi and Miu in case the armed members of yami decide to move. Kenichi begins to complain about how reckless their actions are, to which they say that as martial artists they have to stand by their beliefs to the very end, with Sakaki even saying that one day Kenichi would be standing side by side with them. They then arrive in the heart of the city, awaited by a battalion of police officers protecting the building that the one shadow nine fists are currently in. After Inspector Honmaki steps in on their behalf to stop his men from shooting at them, Kensei is shocked seeing Honmaki shot by one of his own men and treats him the best he can, but he was wearing a bullet proof vest. After Sakaki convinces them to move aside and do what's right, they stand down (and Akisame knocks out the one who shot Honmaki). He and the others arrive at the top of the building the Yami masters are at and surround them. Upon seeing hsi brother again after so long, he questions what he is doing and why he won't say anything to him. Getting no response, he and the other masters form together in breath and sync, something Mikumo notes is perfectly done. Just as Kensei and the others prepare to fight, he notes something is off in their killing intent noting it's like they want to drag out this fight. When Honmaki arrives to inform them of the armed division at the bay of Tokyo, Kensei realizes it was all a diversion. Once in the conference room, the monitor comes on as the masters see Shigure at the docks, which has Sakaki realize she must have taken Miu and Kenichi with her. Kensei realizes this was the meaning of the diversion to have the Hachiou Executioner Blade members arrive at the port. He and the other masters are forced to leave to help Shigure as Kensei admits this is Ryozanpaku's defeat this time. However, they were too late and Shigure was captured. Later, as snippers are targeting Kensei and the others, they discover that Kensei made cutouts of the other masters to fake them as Appachai takes out the snippers. Later he is seen with Akisame Koetsuji, Shio Sakaki, Apachai Hopachai, Kagero Sai, James Shiba, and Danki Kugatachi preparing to rescue Shigure Kosaka. All the masters walk across the water to the Yami base. They all engage battle with the military and easily crush them. After the military is dealt with, Kensei and the others are confronted by Yami and the Hachiou members. Taking no time to wait, Akisame holds an angry Sakaki back and demands Shigure's condition. After Mikumo confirms she's alive, Kensei angrily answers back, saying that Shigure is a vulnerable maiden without her weapons and that he would never forgive them if they took advantage of her while imagining Shigure in various risqué positions. Kensei then joins the others masters as they help Kensei go after Mildred, to which he only took her garments. It was later revealed he broke her bow and attacked Schtilvay, Agaard, and Rin all at once. Once they prepare to go another round, all the masters engage the Yami forces. After Edeltraft splits the masters up, Kensei attempts to go after Raki and molest her only to be attacked by Marmaduke, to which Kensei curses him for taking away "a mans romance" and begrudgingly engages battle with him. While fighting, Kensei comments on the poetic verses of Aksiame and Edeltraft while fighting and Ma Kensei comments on its nonsensical nature as he is battling with Marmaduke. He is then assaulted by Rin and Marmaduke for taking his eyes off them after seeing Mikumo's kimono cut. After Mildred recovers her bow, she unleashes a furry of arrows, as Mildred focuses her eyes and shoots at the Katsujinken masters directly, forcing them to dodge Mildred's strikes along with the falling arrows as Kensei loses his hat and notes that she has the upper hand right now. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Ma Family Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:S-Class Master Category:Chinese Kenpo Users Category:Sei Category:Male Category:Taichi Users Category:Baguazhang Category:Xing Yi Quan